Character Idea/Asura
Appearance Asura would have large, partially angled eyes. His pupils would be red. He would have a thin head, with a sharp chin and sleek top. He would have off-white short spiky hair, which would be spiked back. He would have some designs on his face. He would have a small nose, and a small-ish mouth. He would have a serious expression. Power button effect Asura would look up, and begin to yell, and cause minor shockwaves which could hurt his opponent. His eyes would begin glowing white and he would get an angry expression. Power shots Air shot: Fist throw shot Asura would get taller, and grow four more arms, which would come from his back. He would then jump up, begin slowly gliding forward from his goal, and shoot many fists diagonally at the ground. After his fists get close to his opponent's goal, he would fire a large fist at the goal. This would contain the ball. If his opponent is hit by this, they would get knocked off screen for 3 seconds. Dunk: Charging fist dunk Asura would get taller, and get large arms. He would charge up for 2 seconds, then his arms would begin shooting fire back, which would propell Asura foreward. He would move very fast, and dunk the ball. When he dunks, a large gold ring would flash in the background. If his opponent is hit by Asura, they would fly off screen, which would guarantee Asura a goal. This would ignore power, like Tyler and Adia's dunk. Counter shot: Wrath shot Asura would get taller, and shoot a few fists diagonally upwards to his opponent's goal, after which, he would punch the ball, sending it in. This would be like Alom's counter, but better. Costumes Asura's normal costume would have: Top: Fists: these would go on the character's head, making them look like Asura's power appearance in Head Soccer. Hands: Metal Fists: these would be medium sized metallic fists. Feet: Guardian Bracelet: These would look somewhat like Alom's Mayan Bracelet, but less ornamented. Asura's special costume would have: Top: Asura's Fists: these would be bigger and better looking than the normal ones. Hands: Asura's Metal Fists: These would resemble his ground shot's fists. Feet: Asura's Guardian Bracelet: These would be more decorated than the normal ones. Unlock Conditions Earn 10 achievements (Win without swing, jump, dash, power, with 5 counters, with a buzzer beater, achieve 10 wins, clean sheet, by 25 points difference and in sudden death) against Asura in the arcade or purchase for 2,700,000 points. Playing against Asura would cost 50,000 points per match. Trivia *Asura would be the 1st of 2 character based off of a character from the game "Asura's Wrath", the 2nd being Yasha *Asura would be the 1st Non-Country in the game. He would represent Gaia. This would be another reference to the game Asura's Wrath, as this is what they call earth in it. *Asura would have the 1st Power button effect. Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas